And Then It's All Gone
by kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru
Summary: What if it was Inuyasha who fell through the well? What if it happened after he fell for Kikyo? Would it change the story much? *AUTHOR'S NOTE UP!!!*
1. Default Chapter

**And Then It's All Gone**

  


**Summary-** [AU] What if Inuyasha fell through the well to the future? And he hasn't yet been betrayed by Kikyo? How would this affect the story?

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha, although this story line is mine!

  


**Prologue**

**On Two Sides of the Well**

  


Inuyasha ran faster through the forest, grinning maniacal, to reach the nearby village. He loved to mess up the villagers' lives. Revenge, he called it. Revenge for setting that miko, Kikyo, after him every single time they saw him. True, he did eat their chickens, torment their children, and scare their souls half-way out of their bodies every time he came along, but they didn't have to set some miko after him!

He glared at the little children who were laughing and playing around. Did that ever happen to him when he was that age? Maybe, he couldn't really remember his childhood. All he could remember from that was when his mother was slaughtered by youkai. They thought that youkai shouldn't mate with humans and then breed hanyou. They nearly killed him, when something happened. He couldn't really remember what happened, but after that, he was on his own.

"Oi! There's that no-good hanyou!" One villager yelled. Damn it, they saw him. "Get Kikyo-sama!" Inuyasha growled, angrily, and ran off into the forest. He wasn't afraid of that miko, but Kami-sama, her arrows filled with purifying magic hurt!

Suddenly, there was that blinding pain on one side. Inuyasha looked down, and saw the arrow. He sighed, and turned around. There was that miko. Her cold brown eyes glared at him, as she put another arrow into her bow.

"You never learn, do you, hanyou?" Kikyo asked. "I always have to do this, don't I?"

"Well, if you'd give me that Shikon no Tama you own, I wouldn't have to do this," Inuyasha said. "So give it up, and I'll leave the village alone." _'While I'm hanyou, that is. Not making any promises when I'm youkai.'_

"You think I'm that stupid?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha smirked.

"Hai, I do," He answered. Kikyo pulled on the string holding the arrow, and let it go. It went through Inuyasha, and pinned him against the tree behind him.

"Baka hanyou. Maybe next time you'll learn," Kikyo said, and walked back towards the village, with Inuyasha growling obscenities towards her.

*~*~*

Kagome Higurashi swept the steps to her family's shrine, as she listened to another one of her crazy grandfather's stories. This one was about a hanyou and a priestess who fell in love. Blah, blah, blah was the only things registering in Kagome's mind as she continued to sweep. Her little brother, Souta, didn't have to do this. And he was the boy of the family! '_Stupid chores... Souta gets off the hook on everything!'_

"Kagome, are you listening?" Her grandfather asked. Kagome looked up.

"Uh... Hai, Jii-chan," Kagome answered. "Priestess.. uh... Kaede... and the hanyou... Sesshoumaru... fell in love with each other." (a/n- XD)

"Iie! Listen next time! I said, the priestess Kikyo and the hanyou Inuyasha fell in love with each other," Her grandfather said. "Now, who's going to tell the visitors the tales of this shrine if you don't listen?"

"Souta?" Kagome asked, with a smile on her face. Her grandfather narrowed his eyes in a look that said, "_That wasn't funny Kagome, and you know it." _"All right, I'll pay attention more."

"Good. Now, dust the inside of the well-house, and you should be done with the chores tonight," Her grandfather told her. Kagome smiled. "Although, I haven't cleaned the inside of that thing in two months." Kagome face-faulted.

*~*~*

The next day, Inuyasha was hunting for food when he smelled a familiar scent. It was that miko. Alone, too. He smirked, especially when he saw her. She was at the stream, washing her face. His eyes bulged when he saw her enter the water, in her miko clothing. She washed her clothing, and came out. Inuyasha blushed when he saw the clothing stick to Kikyo's body (a/n- really don't wanna write that).

"Come on out, I know you're there," Kikyo said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "I want to talk with you." Inuyasha sighed, and came out from behind a bush. Kikyo took one look at him, and walked towards a clearing, then motioned for him to follow her.

"Well, what do you have to talk to me about?!" Inuyasha asked.

"You want the Shikon no Tama to turn into youkai, ne?" Kikyo asked.

"Hai. If you just figured that out, you're stupider than I originally thought."

"Well, as the guardian of the jewel, I won't be free to be a normal woman. You, you're always taunted by the humans and possibly the youkai as well. If you were to purify the jewel, we could live normal lives," Kikyo said.

"How so?" Inuyasha asked. What was this girl getting at?

"Well..." Kikyo was about to go on, when a little girl's yell was heard.

"Kikyo-neesan!"

"Coming, Kaede-imouto," Kikyo said. "I'll speak with you later." Inuyasha watched her leave, and glared at the sunset. What was it about that girl?

*~*~*

Kagome grinned when she got done with the shrine. Dirt covered spots on her face, but she paid no heed to it. '_Finally done!'_ She walked out, and immediately saw her crush-- Hojo. Every girl in school liked him, especially Kagome. Word had gotten out that he liked Kagome in return, but Kagome didn't believe it.

"Konbanwa, Higurashi!" Hojo said, with a grin on his face. "Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine, Hojo-kun," Kagome said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine as well. I wanted to ... ano... know if you would like to go on a date with me," Hojo asked. Kagome nearly squealed.

"Of course, Hojo-kun, I'd love to!" She said. Hojo blushed three shades of red, before saying a quick, "Ja ne" and walking off. Kagome spun in a circle.

"Wai!" She squealed and ran inside her house to find something to wear to their date.

*~*~*

Inuyasha leapt onto the villagers' roofs, watching Kikyo as she walked through the village. She walked out into the forest, and Inuyasha followed. Kikyo smiled when she saw him.

"Konnichiwa," She said. "Would you care to follow me?" Inuyasha shrugged. They walked to a river, where a boat was. She walked into it, and Inuyasha followed suit. They paddled to the middle of the river.

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's about the purifying the jewel," Kikyo answered. "All you'd have to do is use it to become human."

"Why'd I do something like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, you'd be respected," Kikyo said. "You could live a normal life."

"Feh. You just want to stop guarding the jewel," Inuyasha accused.

"Maybe, but I have never lived a normal life. I've always been a miko," Kikyo said. "If that jewel never gets purified, then I will never be able to live like a normal woman, to have children, to be in love..." Inuyasha looked at her for a minute. "You are the only one to purify it."

Inuyasha continued to look at her. "You never said why you want me human so badly, except for your miko life."

She smiled, "You're right, there is another reason." She sat up in the boat, and kissed him. "That's the other reason."  
*~*~*

Kagome smiled as she ate her dinner, which was oden. Her mother looked at her.

"Hojo asked you didn't he?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" Kagome asked.

"Usually when you eat your oden, you gobble it down, unless you're happy," Her mother answered. Kagome shrugged, and stuffed more oden into her mouth.

*~*~*

"So, we'll meet at the Goshinboku tree, and I'll purify the jewel, right?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo nodded. "Then..."

"We'll marry," Kikyo finished. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and ran off. Inuyasha looked in the direction she went, and smiled. He then ran in the opposite direction, until he reached a well. '_Funny, this wasn't here before,'_ he noted. He walked up to it, and felt two hands pull him in.

*~*~*

**a/n-** ^_^ I got this idea listening to Linkin park. Odd, ne? Anyway, review if you wanna know what happens to Inu-chan!

  


**Inuyasha-** DON'T CALL ME THAT!

**Nikki-** Oh, but you're so cute, Inu-chan! ::rubs his ears::

**Inuyasha-** KAGOMEEEE! STOP HER!!

**Kagome-** (Magically appears) HEY! Get off of my Inu-chan! ::starts a cat-fight with Nikki::

**Inuyasha-** *Sweatdrop*


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I'm Breaking The Habit**

  


Inuyasha opened one golden eye to peer around wherever he was. He sniffed. Then grimaced. The place he was at stunk! It was worse than the village, and that's saying something. He covered his nose for a minute, until a familiar scent entered his nose. It was Kikyo. His eyes brightened a little, and he leapt out of the well. He looked around, and noticed he was inside something. '_Wait... this wasn't here... where the hell am I!?'_ He walked out of the room, and noticed that it was completely black. He could barely see anything, even with his hanyou senses.

"Stupid Souta... always making me do the chores..." Inuyasha heard. A female. She seemed rather... impolite. Especially when she howled a, "Kuso!" He looked around, and saw a girl dragging a smelly black bag. When she yelled, she pulled her hands from the bag, and looked at them. "Ow!! Mama! I cut myself!"

A voice from somewhere else yelled, "Kagome, just finish the garbage!" It was a little boy's.

"Shut up, Souta!" The girl yelled. Yeah, she most definitely wasn't a polite girl. The girl, Inuyasha guessed as Kagome, continued to drag the bag behind her until she reached some metal cans next to Inuyasha. She was probably blind, or something, because she didn't notice the hanyou who was watching her intently. Inuyasha couldn't stop his gaze from going down... to her outfit. It was indecent! It went way above her knees, and the sleeves showed off her arms. She was a whore!

"Hmm... maybe... I could..." The girl whispered, and opened the can again. She looked in and sighed. "Buyo, get outta there. That's for garbage, not for pretty kitties like you!" Inuyasha watched her pull out the fattest cat he ever saw. Suddenly, the cat hissed in his direction.

*~*~*

"Buyo! What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked. Buyo continued to hiss in the shadows. "Shh! You'll wake the neighbors!" Suddenly, Kagome heard rustling coming from the shadow that Buyo was hissing at. '_Oh no, a thief!'_ She squinted, and saw a vague silver... **_thing_** move around.

"Get out!" She yelled. "Or else I'll go kung fu on your behind!" She had heard that in some American movie, and had always wanted to say it. She could hear a slight, "_Eh?"_ "I said, GET OUT."

*~*~*

Who was this wench to tell him, the great Inuyasha, son of Inutaisho, what to do?! Inuyasha snorted, and crossed his arms across his chest. The girl growled. She literally growled.

"I warned you, whoever you are," The girl said, and then, before Inuyasha could react, a small fist collided with his left eye. Because he wasn't expecting it, it pushed his head in the opposite direction. He stumbled a bit, while he heard the girl laugh. "You can't say I didn't warn you. Now get out of those shadows and show yourself."

Inuyasha, not wanting another punch, walked out so that the girl could see him. He gasped when he saw her. It was Kikyo! But... there was only two differences - this girl had blue eyes, and she had the brightest smile he ever saw. He smirked when he saw her jaw drop.

*~*~*

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked, trying not to stammer. Kami-sama, he was gorgeous! Long silver hair, golden eyes, perfect tan, and... dog ears? Kagome suddenly felt an itching in her fingers to rub them. But she stopped herself.

"Feh," The boy answered. Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch, and felt her anger bubble inside her. Uh oh, not good. "It's Inuyasha."  
"Was your parents cruel or something?" Kagome asked. The boy, Inuyasha, narrowed his eyes, and Kagome immediately felt a clawed hand clutch her throat, Inuyasha definitely angry. She noticed a little bit of red enter his eyes.

"Hey! Lemme go! Gomen! Just let me go!!!" Kagome strained to yell. Suddenly, her eyes brightened. She remembered what her grandfather had taught her. How to create a rosary. An evil smirk appeared on her face, as she started to whisper the spell, and she pulled out a rosary from one pocket.

*~*~*

Inuyasha felt like suffocating the girl right then and there. Suddenly, the girl's squirming stopped, and he thought he actually did it. He looked at the girl, a spooked look on his face when he noticed the look on her face. She closed her eyes, but Inuyasha could see her lips move. Suddenly, her eyes popped open, and a bright blue circle was forced around his neck.

"What the fuc--?!" Inuyasha was saying, pulling at the blue light, letting the girl fall to the ground.

*~*~*

_'Now it's time to say the word that will restrain him... what should it be... hm... he looks like a dog. Aha!' _"SIT!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha looked at Kagome if she was crazy for a minute, until the spell pulled him down to the ground. She smirked at him. "Warned ya."

"Bitch! What the fuck did you do?!" Inuyasha was yelling. As soon as the rosary let go of him, he got up and growled at her. "Damn bitch. What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I don't like people who curse," Kagome said. "SIT!" **Wham!** "I put a rosary on you. I'm the only one who can take it off. So don't even try." She heard a small grumbling from the ground, and immediately said, "Sit." **Wham!**

*~*~*

"Stupid... damn... bitch..." Inuyasha was saying, while his mouth was stuffed with dirt.

"Where are you from?" Kagome's voice asked. "I've never seen clothes like that before."

"Feh. I'm from here," Inuyasha said. "I'm goin' to the village now." He turned in the opposite direction.

"Hey, how'd you get to the Higurashi Shrine? Who sent you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned, and looked at her.

"What's the 'Higurashi Shrine'?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a shrine belonging to my family," Kagome explained. "It's been up since the Meiji Era." Inuyasha scratched his head.

"What's the Meiji era?" Inuyasha asked.

"You must've failed history, badly. It was when the Meiji government took over Japan," Kagome responded.

"And that was... when?"

"Um... the... eighteenth... No, the nineteenth century," Kagome answered.

"And that was when?" Inuyasha repeated. What in the hell was a century?

"Um... about a few hundred years after the Sengoku Jidai and a hundred or so years from now," Kagome answered.

"And what's now?"

"2003, why?" Kagome asked.

"What's the Sengoku Jidai?" Inuyasha asked.

"When all of the states of Japan were at war with each other," Kagome answered, exasperatingly.

"Oh..." Inuyasha said. "Do you know of a priestess named Kikyo?"

"Hai! Jii-chan was just telling me of a legend about her! Her and... and hanyou named Inuyasha. Hey, that's your name!" Kagome said. (a/n- boy, she's slow, ne?) "He said that they fell in love, and he betrayed her, by stealing the Shikon no Tama.... uh... I really should've paid attention more, but that happened like, 450 years ago or something," Kagome answered. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he fainted.

*~*~*

**A/n-** I hope you all liked that. I had to make Kagome use the rosary, it's the only way to keep Inu-chan nice! ^___^ Anyway, since ff.net was being a total b*tch yesterday, I couldn't update this on there (I didn't even had it typed yet, **blush**).

Sayonara!

  


**Inuyasha:** (Reads screen) Oi! I told you not to call me Inu-chan, wench!  
**Nikki**: (Bursts into tears) Kagome!  
**Kagome:** Inuyasha, SIT!

**Nikki:** (All smiles again) Arigatou, Kagome-chan!

**Kagome:** You're very welcome, c'mon, I got some ramen cooking.

**Nikki:** Yay! Ramen! (Starry eyes)

**Inuyasha:** (Still on floor) I... want some... too... 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Hanyou's Life Is Never Easy**

  


When Inuyasha came to, all he could see was blur. His eyesight cleared slightly, after a few minutes, and he thought he saw Kikyo. He smiled, softly, as he watched her sleep. He must've been in her lap, obviously, because he could only see her face if he looked up. '_Kikyo, I have to tell you about this crazy, freakish dream I just had...'_ he wanted to say, but he didn't want to wake up Kikyo. Suddenly, he felt her move slightly, and then her eyes opened.

They were blue.

'_Shit! I'm still here!'_ He thought, angrily. The only thing he could think of where he was at was in the future, but that couldn't happen. That was impossible. Well, almost as impossible as a human girl who could restrain an inu-hanyou with a single word.

"Inuyasha...? You awake?" Kagome asked, rubbing one eye. She yawned, and smiled at him. "You fainted. What's wrong?" Inuyasha looked around his surroundings, and realized... he wasn't outside.

"Where the fuck did you take me, wench?!" Inuyasha asked, jumping up. Suddenly, he fell back down, with a huge headache. (a/n- you know, the ones you get when you get up too quickly) "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Kagome couldn't help herself. She suddenly laughed. Inuyasha stopped whining to glare at Kagome. "Where.The.FUCK.did.you.take.me?!"

"Ha ha ha... you're... ha ha... in... ha ha... my room..." Kagome said, giggling. Inuyasha looked around the room again, and snorted at the decorations. A poster with the words, "Dir en Grey" was posted on the wall, and a bunch of tiny dolls were on shelves near her bed, or whatever the huge soft thing was he was laying on. "Why did you faint?"

"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha countered.

"Well, I was only worried, ya know! It's not every day that a weird looking boy suddenly appears in your shrine and faints!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha felt a muscle twitch in his face.

"Too bad, I'm not tellin' ya," Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh... I can get you to tell me, you know," She said, her voice suddenly turning slightly seductive. Inuyasha gulped, when he saw the glint in her eyes. "C'mon, Inu-chan... tell me why you fainted..." She whispered, her lips near his ear. Inuyasha could feel his face redden. No sane woman he knew did stuff like this!

"Ano..." Inuyasha said. "I..."

"Uh huh... you what?" Kagome said, slowly. Inuyasha gulped again.

"I... thinki'mfromthepast!" Inuyasha said, quickly. As soon as Kagome's seductiveness appeared, it disappeared.

"You think you're what?!" She asked, moving away from his ears. "Did I hear you correctly? You think you're from the past? Okay, now I think you need hospitalization. You sound insane."

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha said.

"Hmm... It would make sense, though... you calling me Kikyo when you woke up..." Kagome said. _'She was awake... no wait... I was sayin' stuff earlier?'_ Inuyasha was wondering. "And... you seemed freaked out when I told you about Kikyo and Inuyasha..." She snuck a look at him, and then climbed off her bed, to grab a huge tome (a/n- a large, old book of myths, spells, etc.) that her grandfather gave her. She opened it up, and looked at Inuyasha again. To the book, to Inuyasha. "Oh my god... YOU ARE _INUYASHA!"_

"No... my mom calls me Jineh," Inuyasha said, sarcastically. "Of course I'm Inuyasha," "_stupid wench."_ He added, under his breath. Then, something clicked in his head. "Why the hell aren't you usin' that stupid word on me?"

"Simple. You're on my bed. Your weight plus the rosary's strength would destroy it. I don't want that happening," Kagome said, staring at him. "Still... sugoi... you actually came from the Sengoku Jidai, ne?" She grinned. "Jii-chan would be so surprised! C'mon!" She pulled Inuyasha out of her room, towards the door.

*~*~*

"Now Souta, I will tell you the story of the high and mighty Sesshoumaru. He was the ruler of the Western Lands--"  
"You mean, he was the biggest prick on the face of the earth," A rude voice interrupted Kagome's and Souta's grandfather's speech. Souta and his grandpa turned around to see Kagome and a white haired boy come down stairs.

"KAGOME! WATCH OUT! THERE'S A YOUKAI BEHIND YOU!" Jii-chan yelled. Kagome's eyes rolled, as Jii-chan ran up to Inuyasha and placed an ofuda onto the hanyou's forehead. Inuyasha, smirking, started to pretend he was being shocked by the ofuda's "magic".

"OUCH! GOD DAMN IT! MAKE THIS PAIN GO AWAY!" Inuyasha was yelling. Kagome, actually scared, ran up to him, and pulled the ofuda off, to see Inuyasha cracking up.

"SIT! You ungrateful... oooh! SIT!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, why did you take off the ofuda?" Jii-chan asked.

"It wasn't workin', old geezer," Inuyasha said, once the rosary's power lightened. Souta looked at Inuyasha and grinned.

"Hey, you're sugoi!" Souta said.

"Is no one in this family scared of me?!" Inuyasha asked, as Souta attatched himself to Inuyasha's leg. He looked up at the one who brought him into this, and glared at the shyly smiling Kagome, as if to say, "_You're first on my list, wench!"_

"Dad? Dad?! Where are you?" A female voice asked. Suddenly, Inuyasha watched another woman walk in, carrying two bags. She dropped one when she saw Inuyasha. "Who are you?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, quickly. "Mama, you better sit down."  
"Oh, his ears are so adorable!" The woman said, attaching her hand to one of Inuyasha's ears. He jumped, and looked at each of the Higurashis, with a scared look on his face. He pointed to each of them.

"YOU ALL ARE CRAZY CRACKPOTS!" He yelled, and ran outside, covering his ears. Kagome blushed when her family looked at her, and laughed, nervously.

"Well.. gotta split!" Kagome said, running out.

*~*~*

Kagome found Inuyasha pacing back and forth next to the Goshinboku Tree. When he noticed her, she smiled, and sat down next to the tree. Inuyasha stopped pacing to look at her, his face unreadable.

"You think I'm the same Inuyasha who betrayed Kikyo," He accused. "I didn't. I knew Kikyo. But I didn't betray the wench."

"You... didn't? But all of the stories say you did," Kagome said.

"Of course they would. They wouldn't believe a hanyou. Would you?!"

"Wait... what really happened?"

"Not sayin' nothin'."

"Double negative! Ha! You have to tell me!" Kagome said, grinning. Inuyasha snorted. "Oh, please! I won't tell a soul, promise! Cross my heart!"

"Feh," Inuyasha said. Suddenly, a sharp pain was felt on his neck. "OUCH!" He slapped his neck, and a tiny thing fluttered down. "Myouga-jiji! How the hell did you get here?"

As soon as the thing filled back up to its normal state (which Kagome still thought as a dot) it bowed to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-sama! Forgive me! I have been looking all over for you!" Myouga said. Kagome squinted to look at it. "Is this your mate?"  
"WHAT?!!" Inuyasha said, slapping the dot again. "You think I'll mate with an ugly wench like that?!"

"HEY! SIT!" Kagome yelled. "Besides, who are you?"

"I," Myouga said, intellectually, "Am Myouga, servant to the Inu-Taisho line."

"Wow, so... Inuyasha, is your family rich or something?" Kagome asked.

"He wouldn't know. He's hanyou, so most of his youkai family banished him out of any claims he would get from his father," Myouga answered.

"Why?" Kagome asked, innocently. Myouga sighed, as he began his story.

  


*~*~*

A/n- I hope you all realize that I rewrote the last half of that. I read it over and was like, oh god, this doesn't make sense, so here's the TRUE ending of this chapter. JA NE!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Inuyasha's "Betrayal"**

"Ahem... Inuyasha-sama was the offspring of the Lord of the Western Lands, Inu-Taisho, and his concubine, a human woman. Many youkai do not agree with marriages like that, so they killed his mother. Because they had a hanyou, the youkai were about to kill him, as well, but something happened.

"Inuyasha was able to leave the fight unscathed, and he fled to a nearby village, eventually attacking the villagers and scaring the kimonos off of the village women with his wild behavior. Because he lived in the nearby forest, the villagers called the forest, 'Inuyasha no Mori' (a/n- Inuyasha's Forest, in Japanese). The village miko, Kikyo, was always forced to keep him at bay."

"Feh. You're making me sound like the bad person in this story, flea," Inuyasha pointed out, as he listened to the story.

"That's because you were, my lord," Myouga said, before continuing on. "Anyway, before I was interrupted," the flea-youkai glared as well as he could at the inu-hanyou for a second, "Kikyo was also the guardian of a very sacred jewel, the Shikon no Tama.

"Many evil youkai attacked the village, wanting the jewel for their own, although Kikyo protected it. She was a rather good shot at the arrow."

"Feh, I can vouch for that," Inuyasha interrupted again. Two glares were sent his way, one from Myouga, and the other from Kagome.

"Then, one day, Inuyasha-sama attacked the village. He successfully took the Shikon no Tama away from the village, hoping to make himself full youkai. He even attacked the miko, Kikyo, and killed her. Yet, before she died, she took the jewel away from Inuyasha, and asked for it to be burned with her body in her funeral pyre. Her younger sister, Kaede, fulfilled Kikyo's wish," Myouga said, taking in a huge breath. "And now, Inuyasha-sama arrives."

"You... killed Kikyo?" Kagome asked, looking up at the hanyou, who had a confused look on his face.

'_I did no such thing! I would never kill Kikyo! Yet the flea is spouting out things like this!'_ Inuyasha thought.

"You're lying," Inuyasha said.

"I am not, Inuyasha-sama," Myouga said. "That is what I have been told."

"I never killed Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. "I couldn't!..." He stopped, before he could say anything else.

"But... how can there be two stories to this?" Kagome asked. "I mean, if Inuyasha says he didn't kill Kikyo, but Myouga says he did..." She bit her lower lip in frustration. "Inuyasha, can you tell me the last thing that happened before you came here?"

"I just remember falling into some broken well," Inuyasha said, not wanting to tell what really happened.

"Oh..." Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha-sama... was it... was it the Bone-Eater's Well that you fell into?" Myouga asked.

"How the hell should I know? It was some dumb well in the middle of **_my_** forest that I've never seen before," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hm... And you appeared here?" Myouga asked. "This is very peculiar..."

"Anou.. maybe we should rest up until morning? It'll be easier to figure this out, because I'm beat," Kagome said, rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha watched her through the corner of his eyes.

"Feh. Do what you want," Inuyasha said. "I am not going back in that house. Only crazy people live there."

"I live there...." Kagome said. Then finally catching on, "HEY! SIT!!" **Wham!** "You insensitive, dog youkai!!" She stomped over to her house, before yelling out another, "**_SIT!!_**" She walked inside, while Myouga chuckled a little.

"Aa... Inuyasha-sama is having woman troubles..." He said, before Inuyasha rose. (after the rosary let go, o.c.)

"What.did.you.say?!" Inuyasha said, his eye twitching. He smashed Myouga between his fingers, and leapt into the Goshinboku tree for the rest of the night.

  


*~*~*

  


In the Sengoku Jidai, however...

  


"Kikyo-onee-sama, I think Onigumo is scary," Kaede admitted to her older sister. "Why won't you leave him be?"

"Because, Kaede-imouto, it wouldn't be hospitable. Onigumo-san is a sick, paralyzed man. He needs help. I will offer him help until it is unnecessary," Kikyo answered, washing cloth bandages in the river.

"But... but... I think he's _evil_, Kikyo-onee-sama! I listened to him call youkai last night when I went to change his bandages!" Kaede reported. "Leave him be!"

"Iie, Kaede. You misunderstood him," Kikyo said, rising. "I ask that you apologize to Onigumo-san."

"Hai, Onee-sama," Kaede said, her shoulders slumping. "Gomen nasai."

"Do not ask for my forgiveness, but for Onigumo-san's," Kikyo said, picking up her bow and arrows, and starting to walk towards the village.

"Kikyo-onee-sama?"

"Hai, Kaede?" Kikyo asked, turning to look at the younger girl.

"Did you destroy that hanyou that attacked the village?" Kaede asked.

"Iie," Kikyo said, with a soft smile. '_I changed his heart.'_

  


*~*~*

  


The next morning at the Higurashi Shrine...

  


"Oi, onee-chan! Rise and shine!" Souta yelled. "Your boyfriend's at the window!" Immediately, Kagome sat up, stars in her eyes.

"Hojo-kun?!" She exclaimed, and then slumped when she saw the familiar hanyou sitting on her windowsill. "Oh. It's you." She fell back onto the bed, and immediately felt shaking on her shoulder.

"Hey! Wake up!" Souta yelled. "C'mon, Kagome!"

"Oi, wench, wake up! Or do I have to pick you up?!"

_'Couldn't I be a normal girl, AND NOT KNOW A HANYOU?!'_ Kagome asked herself, as she sat back up. She looked at the clock, then back at the two boys.

"Excuse me. It's 5 o'clock in the morning. I do not, have not, and will not wake up earlier than 8 o'clock. G'day," She said, then fell back asleep. (a/n- hehe... I say that sometimes to my sisters when they try to wake me up in the morning) Inuyasha growled. Kagome heard it, and said, in her sleep, "SIT!" **Wham!**

"Stupid... wench..." Inuyasha said, his face molded to match the old, faded pink carpeting.

"Awwe.... no fair, Kagome!" Souta said. "Oh. She's asleep." He poked his sister in the arm, and laughed each time that she twitched.

"What in the seven hells are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Watch," Souta said. He poked her arm, and the two smirked when she slapped her arm. Then Inuyasha poked her cheek. Another slap. Souta poked her nose. **Slap!** And then, Inuyasha poked...

"HENTAI!" Kagome sat up, slapping Inuyasha. She covered herself with her blanket, and glared at him. "You have no right to touch a girl there!"

"Touch where?" Inuyasha asked, rubbing his burnt cheek.

"YOU KNOW WHERE!" Kagome yelled, and stomped off to her bathroom.

"Ha ha.. she's awake now," Souta said. "C'mon, Inuyasha. I know a few tricks to play on Kagome."

  


*~*~*

  


A/n- Ha ha! I liked writing this chapter! I was in the laughing mood today. I really like writing this story, only cuz it's my favorite genre - COMEDY! ^_^

  


Anyway, R&R, onegai? It'll make a small little girl somewhere very happy... *doggie eyes * I Fixed something. THANK YOU SO MUCH,Des for telling me that mori meant forest! I blame my Japanese translator (*glares at friend*) for that mistake.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note-** An early update. To Midorimiki- Depends on the fic, actually. If the story is filled with angst/horror/tragedy, then my updates are slower because I am trying to make the plot realistic. But when it's comedy, my updates are faster, for some unknown reason. ^_^

Oh, who else thinks the IY cast can be **perfect** in Final Fantasy 8? Inuyasha sounds EXACTLY like Squall, and Kagome sounds perfect as Rinoa (wears clothes a lot like Rinoa's, too)! And the freakiest thing is - As Kouga is Inuyasha's rival for Kagome's love, and in Final Fantasy 8, Seifer is Squall's rival for Rinoa's love. O.o Freaky...

**Disclaimer-** Oops... keep forgetting this.. hehe... "Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale" © by Rumiko Takahashi.

*~*~*

  


**Chapter 4**

**Return Through The Well!**

  


Shortly after Souta's and Inuyasha's tricks on Kagome, she, Inuyasha (who received a lot of 'Sit's, thank you very much), and Myouga all walked outside to sit underneath the Goshinboku tree. Kagome wasn't too happy with the time, though. Usually she was still asleep now.

"You must believe in the saying, 'The early bird gets the worm,' ne?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, confused with the saying. Kagome just shook her head.

"Never mind..." She muttered. "Anything you wanted to tell us, Myouga?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama," Myouga said.

"Drop the - sama, please," Kagome said.

"Yeah, it's not like she's royalty," Inuyasha said, with a smirk.

"SIT!" **Wham!** "Baka. Go on, please, Myouga," Kagome said, smiling.

"Ahem. Kagome, what is the shrine containing? Since of course, Inuyasha-sama appeared in there after falling in the Bone Eater's Well," Myouga asked.

"Uh... a well..." Kagome said. "You don't think... the well that my shrine protects can go back in time?"

"Perhaps. Maybe you should try it," Myouga said. "I'll be waiting here."

"Heh. Coward," Inuyasha said.

"I am no coward, Inuyasha-sama. I just would prefer not to go through a well, unless I am sure it can work," Myouga said. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Now go, Kagome, Inuyasha-sama!" Kagome, sighing and muttering things like, "_Youkai and hanyou... what next?!"_, got up and walked towards the shrine.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" Inuyasha asked, running up. "You're not leaving me behind in this crazy world."

"Oh, is the ickle puppy scared?" Kagome teased. "If you're so scared, then come on. We might be able to clear your name."

"Feh. I'm not scared," Inuyasha said, dusting off invisible dirt from his haori. "You just assume that."

"Ha. Just come on, Inu-chan," Kagome said. Inuyasha growled.

"Don't.call me that."

"All right, Puppy-chan," Kagome said, smiling, as they walked into the shrine. Myouga was watching the entire scene, and he grinned. He remembered talk like that. It was almost exactly like Inu-Taisho and Akane (that's gonna be Inuyasha's mother's name - Nikki) before they started courting.

  


*~*~*

  


In the Sengoku Jidai...

  


"The hanyou is attacking the village!" A villager yelled. "Get Kikyo-sama!" Kikyo ran out of her hut, looking around for Inuyasha. Why was he attacking the village? He promised he wouldn't! She caught sight of him running into the Shikon no Tama's protective shrine, and him leaping out, grinning when the shrine exploded. "Stop!"

"Heh. Try and stop me, foolish humans!" Inuyasha growled. He ran into the forest, with Kikyo following. '_What happened to him?!'_ She ran through the forest, and finally reached him in a clearing.

"Inuyasha... why?" Kikyo asked. "You were going to turn human... to purify the jewel..."

"You actually believed me? You're stupider than I thought, ugly wench," Inuyasha said. "I'm using this to become full youkai. And then I'll destroy this entire village out of the country. You'll be the first to die." He raised a clawed hand to cut through her shoulder, barely missing a vital artery. Kikyo reached out to grab the Shikon no Tama from the hanyou's bloody fingers.

"Why did you betray me?!" Kikyo asked, holding her wound with one hand, and steadying her bow and arrow in the other. "Why?"

"I thought I already answered that," Inuyasha said. Suddenly, the arrow Kikyo tried to shoot at him disintegrated. "Go. Run away, you coward. I'll get the Shikon easier with you gone."

Kikyo ran off back to the village, barely reaching her younger sister.

"Kaede. Burn the jewel with me in my pyre... never speak of the name Inuyasha again..." Kikyo said, before it all went black.

"No! Kikyo!!" Kaede yelled, as her sister died.

  


*~*~*

  


"No! Kikyo!!" Inuyasha heard from the distance.

"You hear that?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her, surprised. "What? It's impossible to miss. Something happened to Kikyo, and I wanna find out what." They already came through the well, and Kagome's curiousness of the place quickly died down. Until that yell. Kagome dragged the reluctant hanyou to where the yell was located.

When they reached the village, Kagome first noticed a burning building. Then someone pointed at her.

"Look! It's Kikyo-sama!" One said. He ran up to Kagome, and then noticed the hanyou she was dragging. "Kikyo-sama! You've caught the hanyou who stole the Shikon!"

"Wait! That's not Kikyo-onee-sama!" A young girl's voice yelled. "That's her impostor!" The girl who was yelling it came out, one eye covered by a eye patch. "Look. Kikyo-onee-sama would never wear something that revealing. And," She wiped a tear from her working eye, "Kikyo-onee-sama is dead."

"Who did it, Kaede?" A villager asked. To Kagome, it seemed like they were making small talk, while to Inuyasha, it seemed like they were surrounding him.

"Him," Kaede said, pointing at Inuyasha. "He killed her!" Suddenly, the villagers were literally surrounding him.

"STOP!" Kagome yelled. "He didn't kill Kikyo!"

"How do you know?" Kaede asked. For an eight year old, she seemed rather intelligent. "You didn't see what happened."

"Inuyasha was with me the entire time!" Kagome said.

"Impossible. A couple of minutes ago, he was stealing the Shikon no Tama," Kaede said. "Which is being currently burnt with my sister in her pyre."

"She... did die," Inuyasha said, his breath catching on each word.

"Hai, she did. You are the one to blame. You must die!" Kaede said, angrily. "You killed my sister!"

"I did not!" Inuyasha said. "I wasn't even here!"

"Where were you?" Kaede asked, unbelieving.

"He was with ME," Kagome repeated. "In my time."

"She's delusional. I think the hanyou fooled some stupid woman into lying to us," Kaede said, narrowing her eye at the two. "Get them."

Inuyasha and Kagome backed away from the group, and suddenly, she felt a clawed hand on her arm. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha trying to force her onto his back.

"GET ON!" Inuyasha commanded. "NOW!" She did as she was told, and he leapt off.

  


Kaede watched them, in slight confusion. Who was the girl who looked so much like her older sister? And... why did Inuyasha help her?

  
*~*~*

  


**A/n-** I'll stop it there for today. Not much comedy, but I had to lay down a few bricks of my story. I'm sure it's gonna be long, and yes, I will introduce Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kouga (^_^;) in. But I don't know when.

  


**Next Chapter- _Mistress Centipede, and The True Owner of The Shikon no Tama_** (long chapter name, ne?)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mistress Centipede**

**And The True Owner of the **

**Shikon no Tama**

  


Inuyasha flew the two of them to a secluded cave away from the village. When they reached the cave, Inuyasha ran outside, saying something incoherent to Kagome's ears. Having nothing to do (or eat, for that matter), Kagome just sat at the mouth of the cave, watching the sky change colors.

She was nearly asleep when she heard a slight hissing sound. Kagome looked around, and didn't see anything. She sighed, and fell back asleep. Until she heard another hiss. This time, she could understand what it was saying.

"_Power.... shikon... tama..._" It said. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed together. "_I can feel... the Shikon no Tama..._" Kagome looked around, and walked out of the cave to find whoever was saying it. When she saw who it was, she wanted to run back to the cave. But she seemed to be glued in place.

"_You... girl... give me the Shikon no Tama!_" A huge, half centipede, half woman - like creature.

"Who are you?!" Kagome yelled back.

"_I am Mistress Centipede... now give me the Shikon!"_ Mistress Centipede said. Kagome looked confused.

"I do not have the jewel!" Kagome yelled. "Leave me alone!" Kagome started running, but far off away from the cave that Inuyasha left her at. She was running into the forest.

  


*~*~*

  


Inuyasha was lounging on a tree limb, trying to piece the puzzle pieces of Kikyo's death together, when he heard a distinct,

"KYA~~~A! HELP ME!"

Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome running through the forest at a blinding speed. Inuyasha looked to see what was chasing her. A centipede-youkai. He leapt down, and glared at Mistress Centipede.

"Leave her alone," Inuyasha said. "And I won't kill you."  
"_Foolish hanyou... I will kill you both!_" Mistress Centipede said, raising claws to attack.

"**_Sankon Tetsusou!_**" Inuyasha yelled, slashing the centipede-youkai. Unfortunately, the youkai ducked. "Fuck!" Mistress Centipede ran past him, to Kagome, who was, again, paralyzed in fear.

"_The power of the Shikon no Tama shall be mine!_" Mistress Centipede said, and then bit Kagome's side. Kagome yelled loudly in pain, as Inuyasha watched a glowing pink jewel being pulled out of her body. Inuyasha recognized it. He ran up to grab it, and started to laugh. This was what he was wanting, and now he had it!

"The Shikon no Tama...." he whispered.

_"GIVE ME THE JEWEL!"_ Mistress Centipede demanded. Inuyasha repeated his Kaze no Kizu attack, this time not missing. When the centipede-youkai was destroyed, Inuyasha looked at his prize... the Shikon jewel. It was slightly red, although a pastel pink cloud filled the orb. He was so entranced that he didn't notice Kagome. Until...

"I-Inuyasha...?" A weak voice asked below him. He looked down to see Kagome lying there, blood seeping from a huge, gaping wound on one side. Her skin wasn't the lovely alabaster, but more like a sickly white.

"Oi, wench, don't die..." Inuyasha said. Sure, he hated the girl, but she didn't actually need to _die_.

"H-help.... me...." Kagome whispered, her face wincing in pain. "It... hurts so much..." Inuyasha instinctively bit his tongue until he tasted blood, and then kissed Kagome. It was also known as the youkai-kiss. It was able to heal humans by transferring the youkai's/hanyou's blood into the human's.

When Inuyasha felt Kagome grow limp, he rose, still holding the jewel. He picked up Kagome, and flew towards the cave he found earlier.

  


*~*~*

  


Kagome felt light-headed when she awoke. Then, the next feeling she felt was pain.

"OUCH!" Kagome yelled, sitting up.

"Don't move," A voice from behind her said. She tried as best as she could to turn around to see Inuyasha there, holding something pinkish-red. "That centipede-youkai nearly sliced you up."

"Huh? Where am I?" Kagome asked. "I don't recognize this place."

"Of course you wouldn't. You were unconscious when I brought you here," Inuyasha replied, still watching the pinkish-red object. Suddenly, a memory flashed in front of Kagome's eyes.

  


**-Flashback-**

_Inuyasha stood there, in Kagome's mind looking quite full of himself. He held a bright pink orb in his right hand. He grinned when he saw it._

_"The Shikon no Tama..." he whispered._

**-End of Flashback-**

  


"That's... the Shikon no Tama, ne?" Kagome asked.

"How'd you know that?!" Inuyasha asked, stuffing it into his haori.

"You said its name earlier...." Kagome answered. "Before..." She slightly blushed, when she remembered what happened last before she blacked out.

"Before what, wench?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her. "Eh?"

"Uh... um... y'know... before you... _kissed me..._" She whispered the last two words.

"I didn't kiss you. It's to heal humans," Inuyasha said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Like anyone would want to kiss an ugly wench like you."

"Sit!" Kagome said, sitting up again. "Lemme see the jewel." Inuyasha tilted his head up to glare at Kagome.

"Like hell you--" Inuyasha said, before Kagome sat him again. **Wham!** "--will..."

"I said, let me see it."

"And I said--" Inuyasha said.

"SIT!" Kagome interrupted.

"Bitch..." Inuyasha said, before finally opening his hand out. (A/n- see, he does learn. After a few dozen sits, o.course!) Kagome reached over, and grabbed the jewel. As soon as the spell wore off, Inuyasha watched the girl twirl the jewel in her hands. He couldn't help but notice that it changed from the dark pink, almost red to a soft pink, nearly white.

"How the hell can you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do what?" Kagome asked. She looked up at him, confused.

"Y-you purified it. Dammit! You're a miko, aren't you?! Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Huh? I'm a descendant from a miko, but I'm not one."

"Yeah, you are. If you can purify the jewel, you're a miko," Inuyasha replied. "DAMMIT!!"

"What's so wrong about me being a miko?" Kagome asked. "I think it's an advantage." Inuyasha glared at her and then sat down. "Besides, it came out of me, so it should be mine."

"No. Kikyo was giving it to me, so it's mine."

"It came out of me."

"She was giving it to me!" Kagome glared at the hanyou for a moment, and then looked at the jewel again.

"It would make a beautiful necklace..." She muttered. "Why do you want it so bad?"

"It can make me full youkai."  
"Why would Kikyo want to give you it for that purpose?" Kagome asked, putting the jewel in her lap.

"She didn't."

"Then..."

"She wanted me to become full human," Inuyasha replied.

"Why?"  
"She just fucking did!" Inuyasha yelled. "Now leave me alone, ugly wench." He turned around to leave her alone.

"Fine. I'll go outside then. Are there any rivers or springs around here?"

"Hai."

"Then I'll go take a bath, then. Sayonara," Kagome said, and walked out of the cave. Inuyasha watched her take the jewel with her. He sighed, waited a few minutes and followed.

Hey, he needed to make sure the jewel was okay!

  


*~*~*

  


Kagome relaxed in the hot spring, and took out the jewel to twirl it in her hands again.

"It's so pretty... but everyone wants it... why?" She asked herself. She didn't notice two golden eyes watching her intently. "Oh well, I better keep it safe. Who knows what could happen?" She dunked under the water, to rinse her hair, and then stood up, facing a cliff. She got the odd feeling of someone watching her, and she looked up.

Inuyasha was watching her.

"KYAAA~A!!! HENTAI!!! SIT!" She yelled, grabbing her clothes and trying to cover herself.

  


*~*~*

  


**A/n-** Gomen nasai about the wait. I've been grounded and I haven't been in the mood to write until today. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! It's longer than the others!! ^^ 

Sayonara! Review, onegai?


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note-** Yay! Someone finally found out where I got the title of the story! ^_^ Hai, **kiya1821**, "And Then It's All Gone" is a part of a Linkin Park song. I was listening to it, and then I realized I needed a title for the story. :) Oh, watashi no baka! I forgot that a lot of you wouldn't know Japanese. Here's the translations and ones I will eventually use:

_Konnichiwa-_ Hello

_Hai-_ Yes

_Iie-_ No

_Hanyou-_ Half-demon, half-human

_Youkai-_ Varied translation - witches, demons, ogres...., etc.

_Konbanwa-_ Good Evening

_Oyasumi nasai-_ Good night

_Hentai-_ Could mean porn or pervert, depending on how you use it.

_Shikon no Tama-_ Jewel of Four Souls

_Shikon no Kakera-_ Shikon Shards

_miko-_ Priestess

_houshi-_ Priest

_ne-_ huh, right, yeah

_Daijoubu?=_ Are you alright?

_Arigatou-_ Thank you

_oneesan-_ Older sister

_Imouto-_ Younger sister

_Jii-chan-_ Grandpa

_Oniisan-_ Older brother

*~*~*

**Chapter 6**

**Kaede's Help**

*~*~*

Kagome was furious when she stomped back to their cave. '_How dare he?! He has no tact at all!'_ she thought, as she perched on a boulder over looking the forest. Gods, she was bored. And hungry. She heard her stomach growl, but paid no attention to it. She watched Inuyasha return (it took him awhile with all of the sits he got from Kagome).

"You do know that when your stomach growls it means that you're hungry, right?" She heard. Kagome glared at him, and tried to ignore each growl her stomach let out. She'd rather starve than have to ask Inuyasha to help her. She shouldn't have helped him.

"Here," She heard, and saw a huge chunk of cooked meat pushed into her face. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha. His face was unreadable, his lips pursed into a thin line. "Take it." His voice was sounding slightly impatient. Kagome took the meat, and watched him sit on the boulder as well.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her for a minute. "Why did you do this?"

"You're hungry. Or, did you not know that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai, I knew I was hungry, but why'd you give me this? You could've left me to starve," Kagome pointed out as she took a bite of the meat. It was rather good. "What is this, anyway?"

"Deer."

"Oh. Answer my question."

"I did."

"Not that one, the one about why you fed me," Kagome told him.

"I don't know, I just did, now stop talking. You're giving me a migraine." Kagome smirked, as she took another bite. When she finished, she wiped the grease off on her skirt, and she stood up, and stretched.

"Oyasumi nasai," She said, sleepily. "I'm goin' to bed." She jumped off the boulder, and walked into the cave. 

Inuyasha looked in the direction of the cave before he sniffed, and then smirked.

Kikyo's little sister was looking for them.

  


*~*~*

  


"Let's see... I feel the miko's power coming from over there," Kaede said, to herself. The eight year old was indeed looking for them. But not for Inuyasha. He could burn in hell for all she cared. She was looking for the girl with Inuyasha. She felt an odd power coming from the girl, almost like Kikyo's except that the girl's... was... totally pure. Like it had never been tainted before by blood.

Kikyo had to kill. It was the only way to get rid of the youkai who visited the village. The youkai blood tainted her power. Kaede could somehow feel that. Each time Kikyo killed a youkai, Kaede could feel slightly less power radiating from Kikyo. But this strange girl... her power seemed to overwhelm even Kikyo's when Kikyo was in her prime.

Kaede was frankly surprised that the girl's purifying powers hadn't fried the hanyou she traveled with yet.

"So, you've come to try and kill me, ne?" A cruel voice asked, behind her. Kaede turned around to see Inuyasha standing there.

"Iie. Although I want to inflict the same pain that you inflicted upon my sister," Kaede answered.

"Heh. You'll never actually know what really happened."

"I want to talk with that miko you're traveling with."

"H-how did you know she's a miko?!" Inuyasha asked.

"I can feel the purity she gives off," Kaede answered.

"Leave her alone."

"Oh, so you can taint this girl's purity like Kikyo? I want to see the girl."

"Hell no," Inuyasha replied. Kaede narrowed her tiny eyes, and stomped past the hanyou.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled. Kaede paid no attention.

  


*~*~*

  


Kagome woke up to see an eight year old girl staring at her.

"KYAA~A!" Kagome screamed. Well, she was scared easily.

"Shh! You want all of the youkai to know that we're here?!" The girl asked. "I'm Kaede."

"Kagome."

"Konnichiwa, Kagome. I'm sorry for startling you," Kaede answered. "Anyway, are you a miko?"

"I-I-Inuyasha told me so."

"And how did he know?" Kaede asked.

"Um... the... Shikon no Tama..."

"How did you get it?! It was burned with my sister!" Kaede asked. Kaede looked at Kagome for a minute. "Wait... where did you come from?"

"Tokyo, at the Higurashi Shrine."

"Where's Tok-ee-o?" Kaede asked.

"Tokyo is this huge city," Kagome answered.

"I've never heard of it."

"No wonder. I came from the year 2003," Kagome replied.

"Huh? Are you sure you're not lying to me?" Kaede asked.

"Hai, I'm sure. Look at my clothes! This is my school uniform!" Kagome pointed out.

"Hm... I believe you, even though my mind says otherwise," Kaede said, in deep thought. "Let me see the Shikon no Tama you have."

"Here," Kagome said, handing her the light pink orb. Kaede gasped when she saw it.

"I-I-I've never seen it this color..." She stammered. "It was always nearly red."

"It was nearly red when it came out of me," Kagome admitted.

"Came out of you?"

"Hai, a huge centipede youkai bit my side, and the jewel popped out."

"..." Kaede didn't reply. "You wouldn't happen to believe in reincarnations?"

"Not really."

"Well, considering the following, that you look like my elder sister, are a miko, and the jewel came from you, you might as well be the reincarnation of my elder sister, Kikyo," Kaede answered.

"Nani?!" Kagome yelled. "Honto?!"

"Honto. We better keep this a secret from the hanyou. He might kill you."

  


*~*~*

  


That seemed like the last thought in Inuyasha's mind when he overheard the little girl's conversation with Kagome. She... was Kikyo's reincarnation? Well, it would explain a few things.

Inuyasha walked in the cave, and looked at the girls. Kagome smiled at him for a minute, before biting her lip.

"I heard the whole thing."

"I guessed as such," Kaede answered. "Sit down here."

"Fine," Inuyasha said, sitting as far away from the two as possible.

"Kaede, you wouldn't happen to say what happened to Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Well, considering that Inuyasha might've actually was with you while Kikyo was being killed, we can be safe to say that a youkai killed her. She walked into the village with a huge wound on her shoulder."

"Whoa..." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who seemed to be deep in thought.

He looked up, and glared at the two girls. "Leave me the fuck alone."

With that, Inuyasha got up to leave.

  


*~*~*

  


**A/n-** Hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and I'm switching some things around. Like, Sesshoumaru and Tessaiga (Tetsusaiga) with Yura. ^_^

  


**Next Chapter- _Inuyasha's Half Brother_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note-** I... so... bored... need... to... write... Anyway, to **Merayna**, about the Sess/Kag thing, I'm half-and-half. It's all right... but all the characters (to me, at least) sound way too OOC, and... I dunno, I keep wanting Inuyasha and Kagome to be together! Anyway, yeah, it's slightly warped, but it's okay. I'm even thinking of writing one soon. But not in the not-so-distant future.

Oh, and if anyone has been thinking otherwise, this is strictly Inuyasha/Kagome! I'll absolutely never pair Inu with Kikyo. Even though I respect her character... before her death, of course.

***~*~***

**Chapter 7**

  


**Inuyasha's Half Brother**

***~*~***

  


_~Okay, so you're now officially in the Sengoku Jidai. A hanyou is totally acting like he's always PMS-ing, and an eight-year-old thinks you're a reincarnated priestess. You nearly got killed, but the hanyou saved you. Confusing, ne? At least nothing can get worse, right?~_

  


Inuyasha was strictly, and amazingly pissed at the story that Kaede told. Some freak youkai went off to kill Kikyo?! What the fuck did she do to it? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. The problem wasn't that she was dead, but that someone dressed as himself and killed her.

Oh, he was gonna kill the sick bastard who did it.

  


*~*~*

  


"And how old are you, again, Kagome-sama?" Kaede asked. After talking with the girl from the future, Kaede immediately started adding the "sama" to Kagome's name.

"I'm fifteen," Kagome answered. It took her ten minutes to try and stop Kaede from calling her "sama", but it still didn't work.

"I'm only eight. Kikyo was twenty," Kaede answered. "But she looked as young as you do. What do you do at this shrine you live at?"

"I'm supposed to be the miko of the shrine, but... all I do is learn old legends and sweep the floors."

"What's one legend that you've heard?" Kaede asked, her eyes bright with wonder.

"Um... Let me think..." Kagome said. In reality, she forgot every single legend Jii-chan told her. '_Think, Higurashi! Think!!'_ "Um... Miko... um... Kaede... and hanyou... um... Sesshoumaru.... married each other and .... saved a town from... the youkai.... Jaken." (xD)

"Oh... I'm training to become a miko... you wouldn't be saying my legend, would you?"

"Iie! Probably not, unless you know of another hanyou besides Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, with a sweatdrop. Kaede sighed before she replied.

"Iie."

  
*~*~*

  


"Jaken. I smell that insolent hanyou's scent. He's in my territory," A cold voice said. Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, owned that voice. His long silver hair and golden eyes matched Inuyasha, although he had crimson stripes on the sides of his face, and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

Jaken, the small toad-youkai who followed him, carried a staff bigger than himself by twice, and tasted the air.

"Hai, you're right, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken replied. "That dirty hanyou could never keep himself out of your land."

"Find where he is. I have word that he slaughtered the miko who protected the Shikon no Tama. He's obviously going to use it to become youkai. We cannot allow this," Sesshoumaru said. "Especially if he is hiding the Tessaiga."

"Oh, Hai! We must retrieve the Tessaiga before your brother!"

"NEVER call him my brother," Sesshoumaru warned.

"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said. "Forgive me!" The tai-youkai paid no heed to the doting Jaken, as he flew off to seek the hanyou he was looking for.

  


*~*~*

  


Inuyasha was busy growling at the ground when Kagome walked out of the cave with Kaede.

"So, I might even be able to shoot a holy arrow?" Kagome asked.

"Hai! And if you're really strong, you might even be able to kill a youkai by just **looking** at it!!" Kaede agreed, smiling.

"Sugoi..." Kagome said. "Hey, Inuyasha!"

"What do you want, wench?" Inuyasha asked, turning around to look at Kagome.

"I'm going with Kaede back to the village."

"Nani?! You are not going there."

"Hai, I am."  
"Iie, you're not."

"Yes. I am."  
"No. You're not."

"Hey, let her go, it's not like I'm gonna hurt her or anything," Kaede told him. "Foolish hanyou."

"Ugly wenches," Inuyasha countered, as Kagome walked off with Kaede. He didn't notice a huge crow youkai fly up to her.

"The Shikon no Tama shall be mine!!" He heard, before a loud yell from Kagome.

  


*~*~*

  


**A/n** - I really meant for this one to be longer, I SWEAR!! Anyway, hope you like this chapter. ^^ I do, because my fav character made his debut (Hai, my favorite character in the series IS Sesshoumaru!).

  


**Next Chapter - _Shikon no Kakera_**

  


Sayonara!


End file.
